Today, various selection operations are utilized for performing interactions between humans and computers. For example, there may be mentioned an operation to a device (controller) held by a user, and a touch operation to a touchscreen. Further, gesture input, eye-tracking input, operations to next-generation pointing devices, and the like seem to prevail in the future.
In order to improve an operational feeling to the user in performing such a pointing operation, it is important that visual feedback in response to the operation be provided to the user, which causes new types of problems.
For example, there is a problem of a trade-off between stabilization of position coordinates and delays. Specifically, when input from the user is applied as it is to a selected operational position, the position coordinates are instable. As a countermeasure, a process of stabilizing the position coordinates (filtering process) is applicable. However, the delays occur in that case.
As described, for example, in Patent Literature 1 below, techniques for stabilizing the position coordinates with a small delay have been proposed. The information processing device described in Patent Literature 1 acquires coordinates of a touch position via touch sensors, a regression line representing relationship between “q” coordinates X(n+1) to X(n+q) that are acquired in an order of (n+1) to (n+q), calculates a coordinate X(n+q)′ on the regression line, which is closest to the coordinate X(n+q), and corrects the coordinate X(n+q) by using the coordinate X(n+q)′. With this configuration, at a time point when the coordinate X(n+q) is acquired, the calculation of the coordinate X(n+q)′ can be started. Thus, errors between detected positions and actual ones can be reduced in real time. As a result, a feeling of discomfort to the user is reduced without degrading responsivity.